Mr Fantastic's Torch
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: Doctor Doom is tired of always being the one to walk away empty handed, so he seeks revenge on the Fantastic Four and strives to make them feel what they make him feel every time they defeat him. How? Well...(more inside)
1. Light to my Fire

Genres: Romance, supernatural, Fantasy, AU (Alternate Universe)

Couple: Caleb/Reid

Summary: Doctor Doom is tired of always being the one to walk away empty handed, so he seeks revenge on the Fantastic Four and strives to make them feel what they make him feel every time they defeat him. How? Well, telling by the obvious hints of love and value between Mr. Fantastic and the Human Torch, that should be an easy start to the destruction of Fantastic Four.

Important Note: This is not a crossover of characters. This is a crossover of plots or also known as a fusion. So it's just Covenant characters here mostly. The only character from Fantastic Four that's in here is Doom; that's it. The Covenant has the powers of the Fantastic Four, basically is all it is.

Character Roles

Caleb - Has Reed's powers.

Pogue - Has Ben's powers.

Reid - Has Jonny's powers.

Tyler - Has Sue's powers.

* * *

Mr. Fantastic's Torch

A Covenant and Fantastic Four Crossover

Chapter 1: Light to My Fire

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

In Ipswich, Massachusetts at a local bar named 'Nicky's' was where four high school boys were hanging out and having a good time. Tyler, Reid, Caleb, and Pogue were their names but everyone at school dubbed them 'The Sons of Ipswich', due to them being sons of the original few families that settled in Ipswich and made American history. All four boys were at the pool tables; Tyler and Pogue were standing around the table watching as Reid and Caleb played against each other. It was a close game but Reid had won like he often did.

"That was a good game, Cay." Reid stated with a satisfied smile as he started to reset the table.

Caleb smiled as he watched Reid. "Yeah, it was."

"Have you been practicing, Caleb? You're better than the last time I saw you play." Tyler posed curiously.

Caleb blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah….Reid's been teaching me."

Reid smiled proudly when Tyler and Pogue looked over at him in slight disbelief.

Pogue smirked in amusement as he looked at Reid. "I didn't think you gave classes on pool, especially since you use it to hustle people."

Tyler looked at his best friend like he missed something. He was giving off that face that said he was deep in thought.

"He's right. You would never teach people pool and actually make them better, because you would run the risk of teaching them how to hustle you back." Tyler mused in confusion at Reid's unlikely action.

Caleb continued to blush and look nervous while Reid just smirked casually.

"While all very true, you forget one thing. Caleb isn't just anyone. I don't give classes to _people_. But I do give classes to the _boyfriend_ of muah," He said cockily.

"_Private_ and _exclusive _classes, of course." Reid added in a cocky smirk before giving a side look at Caleb who looked really embarrassed by this exposure.

Tyler and Pogue chuckled at Reid's choice of words and his antics. Pogue looked a little disturbed by Reid's last statement.

"Okay, dude…I don't even want to know what that could mean." Pogue stated with his hands raised to dispel the disturbing images of what Reid and Caleb could be doing that would be private and exclusive in the way Reid said it.

Tyler looked just as disturbed. "No hinting at your sexual life, please."

Reid laughed at his friends' comical disgust while Caleb just turned around, back facing them now, and blushed harder at his friends mentioning his and Reid's sex life. And yep, there is such a thing between them. Reid and Caleb have been together as a couple for a year now so far, and were happily in love. They got together in September of last year, the year Dr. Doom first appeared and threatened to kill the four of them and destroy Boston city as his first target. They also discovered their unique powers that year.

Caleb has the amazing ability to stretch his body like rubber; Reid has gained the element of fire and can withstand intense high temperatures because of it; Tyler can bend light to where it makes him look invisible and he can create force fields; and Pogue can switch to a rock-like body with enhanced strength. Individually they go by Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, Invisible Man, and the Thing. Together they are Fantastic Four; a dynamic quadruple threat to any negative force out there looking to stir trouble and cause harm. They defeated Dr. Doom for what they thought was for good, but things don't always turn out the way you hope it to. The boys exited Nicky's for the night, walking towards Tyler's black hummer.

"Are we going to Caleb's place?" Tyler asked when all of them were in the car.

Pogue nodded from his spot next to Tyler. "Yeah."

When Tyler pulled out into the street, Caleb's phone went off. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and saw that it was their friend Gorman and answered.

"Hey, Gorman." Caleb greeted through the phone.

"_Caleb, I need you and the others to come to the colony house as soon as possible.__"_

Caleb frowned in confusion at the ominous tone in Gorman's voice and began to grow worried.

"Hmm? Why, what's going on?"

"_It's Doom, Caleb. He's back.__"_

Caleb froze…his heart stuttering a beat. Reid looked at him with concern in his eyes as he listened in to the one-sided conversation.

"Caleb?" said Reid.

Pogue turned his head and gazed at Caleb curiously, as did Tyler but through the rearview mirror. Tyler raised a brow quizzically.

"Is everything alright back there?" Tyler asked.

Caleb gulped. "We'll be there." He stated to Gorman before hanging up and leaned his head against the headrest of the backseat in distress and closed his eyes.

Reid took Caleb's hand and held it in comfort, noticing he looked stressed.

"Be where?" Reid asked Caleb.

Caleb opened his eyes. "At the colony house; Gorman needs us there."

Reid stared at him and gave him an expectant look. "You're leaving out something. Spill."

Caleb sighed and lifted his head and squeezed Reid's hand in comfort before telling them.

"Doom….he's….he's alive." Caleb said slowly in disbelief.

The other three's eyes widened and their jaws dropped, Tyler almost slamming his breaks in the middle of the street.

"What!?" The three exclaimed.

* * *

End chap. 1

How is it so far? In the next chapter is the big fight. This won't be very long at all. Only two or three chapters. The shortest story I've ever made, really. I just wanted to see the Covenant have powers of the Fantastic Four because they are so much like each other when you really get to thinking about it. Hope this was entertaining. See ya next chapter!


	2. Twisted Metal

Important Note: If you are interested in getting a better visual of the Fantastic Four headquarters, then go to my profile page and click the second link listed there. The two pictures of it will be there. You'll know which ones they are. They're labeled.

Mr. Fantastic's Torch

A Covenant and Fantastic Four Crossover

Chapter 2: Twisted Metal

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

"You can't be serious?" Tyler said in complete shock and disbelief as he continued driving.

Reid shook his head also in utter disbelief. "That can't be. We froze him solid. He was locked in captivity not being able to move a single muscle."

Caleb let go of Reid's hand and wrapped an arm around him in comfort.

"We did….but he somehow escaped, and now is loose again." He stated in unease.

Pogue's head fell back against the seat heavily in dismay. "Damn it! So what do we do?"

Caleb sighed. "We go to the colony house, get into base, form a solid, fool proof plan, and settle things with Doom tomorrow…for good this time."

Reid nodded before cuddling up in to Caleb's side, not really felling safe anymore without Caleb close to him. Tyler drove to the colony house instead of the former decision to Caleb's house, and they all began to think of their next move from here.

* * *

"Hi, boys." Gorman greeted as all four boys entered the house.

"Gorman." Caleb greeted back.

"I have something to show you," Gorman stated before walking to the basement where the secret hideout was located. The boys followed in interest.

When they entered the basement, the first thing that came into view was a cozy bar area. To the left through a door was where all their technology sat. They had loads of computers and other technical gadgets that help them get the information they need. Gorman tapped in to one screen of the computers and pulled up four security cameras and zoomed in to one particular camera.

"This is the security footage from Newton, Boston near where Doom was kept," Gorman stated before he played the video.

It showed a door of a building being blasted open, a figure covered in metal appearing in the doorway with electricity dancing around him in little bursts. He looked up to the camera for a few seconds before calmly lifting a hand and shot a bolt of lightning at it, causing it to spark and shut off, now destroyed. Gorman turned the camera footage off and looked over to the boys to see their reaction. Caleb ran a hand down his face feeling reluctant about the situation. The other three looked scared and worried.

"That was at 2:45 in the morning…five days ago." Gorman informed them in displeasure.

"What do we do, Caleb?" Tyler asked at a loss.

Caleb thought intently about that. He then got an idea. "We do like we did before…but…with a little addition to the end."

"So me and Tyler vortex him, Pogue finds a water source, and you spray him down with cold water?" Reid asked.

Caleb nodded in confirmation. "Yes."

"So what's the addition?" Pogue asked.

Caleb gazed at him knowingly. "We break him in to pieces…literally."

That resonated over the other three for a few seconds before they grinned.

"Now, that's a good idea." Tyler mused in a joyful grin.

"That's surely to stop him from coming back." Pogue mused happily.

Reid smirked. "I like it. I can't wait to shatter his brains out."

Tyler looked at Reid with a disturbed expression. "Geez, Reid. Savage much?"

Reid gazed at him nonchalantly. "What? That's what we're gonna be doing."

"Well, you don't have to say it like that." Tyler muttered.

Reid stuck out his tongue playfully. Tyler shook his head in amusement and playfully shoved Reid, who laughed.

Caleb watched the two youngest play around like brothers and smiled.

'_The outcome of tomorrow better not change any of this. Not one thing.'_ Caleb mentally mused.

* * *

That night, at Caleb's house, Reid and Caleb were cuddled up together in Caleb's bed. Both were shirtless and each were in boxers. Reid sighed comfortably.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over. I don't know what I would've done if I was by myself." Reid said softly.

"Anytime. I know how you feel now with Doom on the loose. I wouldn't feel quite comfortable with you by yourself either."

Reid smiled and buried his face in Caleb's neck. "Love you, Cal-Cal." Reid whispered tenderly.

Caleb smiled and held Reid tighter to him. "Love you, too, Red."

After that, they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, they went to the infamous lair of Dr. Doom in Newton, Boston and lured him outside.

"So," Doom said in a mocking tone. "You want to have another go, eh? Well, then….come on at me!"

Doom shot bolts of lightning at them. Tyler jumped forward quickly, his eyes turned black and he formed a force field around them so the bolts would bounce right off from them. When Tyler let the shield down, Reid attacked next. His eyes turned black and he shot balls of fire at Doom but Doom deflected it with some lightning. While Doom was deflecting Reid's fire, Pogue's eyes went black and his body turned into hard, solid rock. He ran over to Doom and punched him hard, sending him to the ground. Caleb looked quickly over at the two youngest when Doom went down.

"Reid, Tyler! Now!" Caleb exclaimed.

At Caleb's signal, Tyler and Reid went to work on setting their plan in motion. Reid engulfed his whole body in fire and flew around Doom, creating a fire cyclone. Tyler contained the cyclone with his force fields, making the heat of the fire grow more intense. It was then Pogue's turn. He found a fire hydrant nearby and smashed it open, making the water rush out rapidly. By now Tyler and Reid stopped and had Doom crawling to get up. Caleb's eyes turned black next and he stretched his body to where he could direct the gushing water directly at Doom's overheated and melting body. This caused him to solidify and turn stone-like.

"Pogue!" Caleb called as he retracted his body back to normal.

Pogue grinned as he gazed at Doom's stone-like figure. "I'm going to enjoy this." He muttered before rushing at Doom and shattering him into pieces.

Reid breathed out short bursts of laughter in relief. "Did we do it?"

Pogue reverted his rock body back to its normal state, then walked over to a piece of Dooms shattered body, one of his arms, and nudged it with his foot. Nothing happened. The group then grinned and cheered. Reid ran over to hug Tyler, Tyler hugging back with just as much excitement.

"We did it! We finally did it!" Reid cheered in joy and hugged Caleb next who was walking over to them with a wide grin.

"Doom's finally gone!" Tyler said enthusiastically.

Caleb chuckled in relief. "Yeah….he's gone. You guys were great."

"We were all great." Pogue stated happily.

Reid smiled up at Caleb and gave him a long, passionate filled kiss. Caleb smiled through it and wrapped his arms around him. Tyler pretended to gag. Pogue laughed as Reid flipped him off while he continued to kiss his boyfriend. They were all okay, and nothing would ever change that. Not even a crazy psycho like Doom.

* * *

~End~

That's it. Short, I know but this is the shortest story I've ever written so no complaining. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave some feedback for me in the reviews box to tell me what you thought. I'm always interested in knowing what you liked. ^ - ^


End file.
